


In The Locker Room

by Usearki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usearki/pseuds/Usearki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joey starts avoiding Kaiba, things come to a head in the locker room after gym class. But how will they ever sort things out if they keep running away from each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters used in this story. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Joey Wheeler looked about nervously as he entered the locker room after the afternoon's PE session. He'd have preferred to shower with the rest of the class, but for some reason the gym teacher had kept him back - alone - to help with the clear up. The reason Joey was nervous? He knew that Kaiba had been trying to corner him for the last couple of days and only his practice at avoiding unwanted confrontation had saved him thus far. It had been quite a while since their last altercation as Joey had been doing his best to avoid the tall CEO after becoming sick of feeling like he was being used as an outlet for Kaiba's stress. Also he'd recently started reacting to their spats in a way that he'd found quite worrying to start with, so he'd taken to avoiding the other lest he were to realise just how Joey was affected and openly mock him for it. Given the newness of his recently discovered attraction, he honestly didn't think he could stand that.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he surmised that the room was empty and he crossed towards his locker in preparation for getting showered and changed, but his relief was short lived as he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around to face the person who was daring to creep up on him only to stop short. "Kaiba!" he exclaimed as the other looked at him intently. "What the hell..."

"You've been avoiding me mutt," Kaiba ground out with a tense undertone to his voice, "I don't like that." He took a threatening step towards Joey who stood his ground, not that he could have gone far because the lockers were right behind him.

"Why are you so bothered?" Joey stared up at Kaiba defiantly. "I wouldn't think you'd care if I dropped off the face of the Earth. Well, apart from when you want to fight, that is," he finished with a snort.

"It doesn't matter why I'm bothered," Kaiba pinned Joey with a gimlet like stare, "This last week has been rather stressful, what with trying to find out just why you have been avoiding me." Kaiba punctuated the end of that sentence by slamming his hand into the locker beside Joey's head, bringing him yet closer to the blond. "So, why have you been avoiding me, mutt?"

To his credit, Joey didn't so much as flinch as Kaiba's hand landed so close to his head. "Maybe I'm sick of being your 'stress relief'," He said angrily. "Why don't you go find yourself another punching bag?" Even as he was looking up defiantly at Kaiba, he was mentally thanking whatever deity may be listening that he had his t-shirt untucked, having developed the same problem that had caused him to start avoiding Kaiba in the first place. After all, his tight gym shorts left very little to the imagination. He began to turn away, hoping that Kaiba would get the message and leave him alone.

"But I don't want anyone else," there was a different quality to Kaiba's voice that had Joey looking back at him sharply, "I want you."

"What..." Joey began in shock only to gasp in further shock as Kaiba firmly took hold of his face and kissed him hard. Kaiba also took advantage of that gasp and Joey was stunned to find his mouth being skilfully plundered by Kaiba's tongue. He brought his hands up reflexively, intending to push Kaiba away, but as his mind caught up with what his body was telling him he changed that to fisting his hands into Kaiba's pristine white shirt and kissing him back. He didn't think he'd ever been kissed so urgently, almost desperately, and the delicious sensations were sending jolts of electricity straight to his groin. He knew he'd never been as turned on, as hard as he was right now in his entire life and he shifted slightly as the discomfort became just a little too much to bear, groaning as his erection rubbed against kaiba's hard body. He let out yet another gasp as he felt a similar bulge brush against his stomach, the realisation that Kaiba was just as turned on as he was breaking what little resolve he had left. He moved his hands from Kaiba's shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the other more firmly against him to increase the contact against his aching cock and he couldn't help but let out a moan of satisfaction at the heightened pressure.

Kaiba growled , shifting his hands to hold onto Joey's shoulders as the pressure increased between them, then moved from plundering his mouth to latch sharply onto Joey's neck, sucking and nipping to create a mark even as the other continued to writhe wantonly against him. Joey suddenly gave a particularly sharp thrust, temporarily bringing Kaiba back to his senses and he made to step away, cursing himself for losing control and letting things go this far, but even as he started to move Joey gave a needy whine, once again pulling him closer and unconsciously baring his neck in a gesture of total submission. Faced with such a vision, his reason and restraint went right out of the window and with a loud, predatory growl he once again began to kiss Joey senseless, moving hard against him.

Joey continued to groan and writhe against Kaiba, knowing that if he didn't stop that things were going to get sticky very soon, but it felt so good and Kaiba was so hot that he didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to.

Even as he finished that thought, his pleasure began to spike and he rode out his orgasm with a long and loud howl, coming harder than he ever had before, stars bursting before his eyes. As he panted and began to come down from his high he vaguely recognised that Kaiba was gasping and jerking against him with his own release. Several moments passed as both teens simply held onto each other, completely overwhelmed. "Holy shit..." Joey whispered in awe as the events that had just transpired began to fully register in his brain.

Those words were the catalyst to bring Kaiba out of his trance and he stepped back sharply, leaving Jou's knees to buckle as he sank to the floor totally sticky and spent. Kaiba was mortified at his lack of control and he covered that in his usual way, by reverting to insults. "Well, I guess you really are a mutt, howling and humping your master's leg," he sneered as he turned and walked away, seemingly desperate to put as much distance between them as he possibly could. "Later mutt," he spat as he left the room.

Joey just sat there staring into space, only realising what Kaiba had said as the door closed with an audible click, breaking him out of his daze. "What the fuck!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet in one fluid motion. He was about to charge out of the changing room and after Kaiba when the results of the last few minute's endeavours made themselves known and Jou made a face at the feeling of cooling stickiness inside his pants. As he grabbed his towel and started towards the shower, he gave a smirk as he realised that while he had still to get showered and changed, thus enabling himself to get nicely cleaned up, Kaiba had been all dressed and ready to go meaning that he would likely remain... soiled... for a little while yet. Still, he couldn't help wondering what the hell all that had been about and how he could get it to happen again - preferably with less clothes involved next time.

One thing was for sure though; Kaiba owed him some answers and one way or another, he was going to get them.

Meanwhile, Kaiba sat in the back of his sleek black limousine and instructed the driver to take him to Kaiba Corp. He grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling in the front of his pants as he shifted in his seat, thanking the heavens that he kept spare sets of clothes at the office. He sat back and smirked as he thought of the activities that had resulted in his current discomfort. It certainly had been worth bribing the gym teacher to make sure that he could corner Joey alone after class. That said, he really hadn't intended for things to go as far as they had and he was still slightly embarrassed over his lack of control, the one saving grace being that the mutt, no, Joey had succumbed first.

Still, with the way that he'd left Joey, with an insult, he was pretty sure that he'd have a certain blond barging into his office demanding explanations later on.

He found that he was looking forward to it.


	2. In The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in the locker room, Joey goes to Kaiba Corp to get some answers, but will he stay long enough to hear them?

Joey Wheeler looked up at the forbidding structure of the Kaiba Corporation building. He'd come here intending to get some answers out of Kaiba, but he realised that coming to face him on his home territory might not have been the smartest idea ever. He reckoned the odds of actually getting in to see Kaiba were slim to none, but he'd come this far so he may as well at least try. He figured that the worst that could happen was that he would be thrown out by security, so, with some trepidation, he stepped into the lobby and walked towards the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she looked snootily at him over her half moon spectacles.

"Ah... I want to see Kaiba," Joey said, the last of the bravado he'd felt before entering the lobby draining away as the woman looked at him coldly. "Nah, nevermind. I guess everyone and their dog wants to see Kaiba," he said as her expression hardened, internally wincing at his unfortunate choice of words. "I'll just catch up with him at school," he said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on a moment," the receptionist called after him, causing him to stop and look back. "Name please?"

"Uh... Joey Wheeler."

"You can go up. Take the lift at the end of the hall to the top floor," She gestured in the direction that he was to go, "He's expecting you."

"What?" Joey's temper flared at Kaiba's presumption that he would actually come here. "That arrogant bastard!" he spat as he stormed past the receptionist, only to stop and turn back. "Uh... thanks," he said sheepishly before starting back off towards Kaiba's office again, muttering under his breath all the way.

\------  
Seto Kaiba placed the phone back in its cradle, having just been informed by the receptionist that Wheeler had arrived and was on his way up. She had also expressed concern over his attitude and had asked if she should have security on standby. He'd told her no, that he was more than capable of handling anything that Wheeler could do. She knew better than to argue, knowing that her job would be on the line if she went against her boss.

He settled into his chair and leaned back, knowing that it would be at least couple of minutes until Wheeler would barge into his office. He let his mind wander for a moment, replaying the events of the afternoon. It was funny, he thought, how he hadn't realised how much he'd looked forward to the altercations with the mutt until Joey had started avoiding him. It wasn't just the fighting he missed either, no, it was the contact, the moment Joey's eyes sparked as he got riled up, the fact that Joey would never bow down to him even though he always came off second best.

If he was totally honest with himself and allowed himself to think of such things, there had always been some kind of attraction for Joey there but he'd shoved it down and treated it as an irritation instead. The fights they'd had were like a pressure release valve, making sure that things didn't boil over, but once Joey started avoiding him that release was gone and things had quickly gone to hell. The question now was, what was he going to do about it? Did he really want to get involved with the mutt? How should he react when Joey inevitably entered his office?

He didn't have any longer to contemplate things as the doors to his office slammed open, heralding Wheeler's arrival. He guessed that he'd just have to see what happened and take things as they came.

"Kaiba!" Joey growled as he entered the room.

"Wheeler," Kaiba said calmly. "Such a good dog, chasing after your master," he sneered.

"Damn it will you quit with the dog comments already!" Joey exclaimed. "I'm here for some answers and I'm not leaving until I get them.

Kaiba looked at Joey who was almost thrumming with anger, and he felt his breath hitch slightly. Not betraying a thing, he leaned forwards, placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Joey said, sounding slightly less certain. Kaiba smirked slightly as he noticed Joey's confidence begin to waver. "Lets start with your receptionist saying that you were expecting me," Joey continued. "What's that all about?"

"Simple. You are just that predictable, mutt."

"Bullshit"

"You are here, aren't you?" Kaiba raised his eyebrow as he pointed out the obvious.

Joey suddenly lost his nerve. He hadn't been sure about this since he'd first arrived at the building and the only thing that had been keeping him going since almost chickening out at the receptionist's desk was the annoyance at 'being expected.' To have it pointed out that, in this case at least, he WAS that predicable had completely knocked the wind out of his sails so he turned back to the familiar; he made to bolt. "Fine, keep your answers," he spat, "I'm out of here." He turned to leave only for the doors to close right before he got to them. He heard the bolt snap home, but he tried to open them anyway, without success. "Hey, what gives?" he demanded as he turned to face the CEO.

"You really ARE that predicable," Kaiba sighed as he got up and walked over towards the window, keeping his back to Joey. "I knew that you would try to leave so I closed and locked the door. It's set up on an electronic timer and it will not open again for thirty minutes unless I release it beforehand, so I'm afraid that you are going to have to stay for at least that long."

"Damn it Kaiba, open the door," Joey yelled across the room.

"No." Kaiba said simply. "I didn't clear my entire evening schedule just for you to run out and leave as soon as you got here."

Joey looked at Kaiba incredulously. "You cleared your entire evening schedule? But... what if I hadn't come?"

"I was sure that you would. It's not in your nature to let things go," Kaiba replied, still looking out of the window, "especially as I just... left you there with an insult ringing in your ears." He looked out across the city, not really seeing any of it. "But I will admit that I would have been... disappointed if you had not shown up."

Joey sighed and resigned himself to being here for at least the next half an hour. He didn't like that Kaiba had locked him in, but knowing Kaiba he wouldn't change his mind so he might as well find out what he came here for. "So... why did you run off like that? I didn't think the great Seto Kaiba would run from a worthless mutt like me." Joey said this last with more than a hint of bitterness.

Kaiba flinched slightly at Joey's tone and considered his answer for a moment, knowing that if he said the wrong thing here he might sour things completely. He sighed internally as he realised that he'd made his decision and only the truth would be satisfactory in this case. "I was mortified at my utter lack of control," he admitted, causing the other boy to gasp. "I had to get away."

Joey stood there with his mouth open for a moment, amazed that Kaiba would admit to such a thing. "OK, I guess I can understand that," he conceded, "but you really didn't need to insult me. After what happened that really hurt and... what WAS all that about anyway?"

"I don't know," Kaiba admitted, still looking out of the window, not wanting to face Joey at the moment. "I'd only arranged to get you alone in the locker room so that I could find out why you had been avoiding me. After all, I was sure that you enjoyed our... spats as much as I did."

"Well, I guess that explains why I was called to do the clear up alone," Joey said carefully. "But... what about the rest of it?"

"That wasn't planned at all," Kaiba said ruefully, "But you still haven't told me why you were avoiding me to start with." He gave a start as he suddenly realised that Joey was now standing right beside him.

"Geez, jumpy much?" Joey said with a chuckle, then he turned serious for a moment. "I did tell you part of it before; I didn't want to be your stress relief, but the part I didn't tell you..." he took a deep breath, "it's because I like you, OK?" He turned away from Kaiba as he began to turn red and steeled himself for rejection.

"You... like me." Kaiba stated, his eyebrows raising almost to his hairline. "Despite all the fighting and all the insults, you like me?"

Joey let out a rueful chuckle, "On the way here I kinda came to the conclusion that all the insulting and fighting was a twisted form of flirting, even if we didn't realise it at the time." He still couldn't meet Kaiba's gaze. "Weird huh?"

Kaiba, now turned fully to face Joey, put his fingers under Joey's chin and tilted his head up. "No, not at all," he said and he leaned forward to plant a kiss, much gentler than the ones he'd given earlier, onto Joey's lips.

Joey was taken aback for a moment, but then kissed Kaiba back fervently. Although the kiss wasn't as desperate as the ones that they'd shared in the locker room that afternoon, that didn't make it any less potent and he quickly found himself just as hard as he'd been earlier and weak at the knees. "Holy shit!" Joey panted as they broke apart for a moment, "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

Kaiba smirked, "I guess I'm just a natural."

"Arrogant prick," Joey said as he pulled Kaiba close, both teens letting out groans as their arousals pushed against each other.

"You love it," Kaiba said lowly as he leaned in to kiss Joey again, with more urgency this time.

Soon they pulled back from each other a little and Joey took the opportunity to latch onto Kaiba's neck, intent on leaving a mark, much as Kaiba had left one on his own neck earlier. He finished with a particularly hard nip, which made Kaiba flinch.

"Ow dammit mutt, what was that for?" Kaiba said as he rubbed at his neck to ease the sting.

Joey bristled slightly at being called that hated name again. "Just repaying the favour," he said, pointing towards the mark on his own neck, "And knock it off with the dog comments."

"Sorry Joey," Kaiba said sincerely.

"What?" Joey feigned shock. "Seto Kaiba knows how to apologise? Hold the presses!"

"Very funny Wheeler," Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes. He took Joey's hand and led him over to the large couch that dominated the far side of the room. He sat down and pulled Joey to straddle him. "I think this will be much more comfortable," he said with some satisfaction.

"Yeah, I agree," Joey said as he leaned in to kiss Kaiba deeply, Kaiba giving a slight start as Joey reached between them and started fiddling with the fastenings to his trousers.

"Someone's eager," Kaiba gasped as Joey succeeded in opening the belt and top button. "You just can't wait to get a hold of my bone, can you?"

Joey leaned forwards slightly. "You bet I can't," he whispered huskily into Seto's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Just be careful that I don't bite." He punctuated that last by lightly nipping at Kaiba's earlobe even as he finally slipped a hand inside Kaiba's boxers, eliciting a needy groan.

"You better not," Kaiba warned.

"I'll only bite if you ask me to," Joey said as he leaned in to kiss Kaiba deeply once again. He pulled back slightly so that he could ease Kaiba's cock free from his boxers, eager to see the other's turgid length. His mouth went dry as he took in the sight of the head, already slightly seeping pre-come. He moved off and knelt on the floor in front of the brunet, suddenly wanting to get up close and personal with that impressive length.

"Joey?" Kaiba's voice was questioning as Joey pulled Kaiba's legs apart so that he could settle between them and begin easing his trousers and boxers out of the way to gain access to Kaiba's erection. Kaiba raised himself off the couch slightly to assist in this, then he watched wide eyed as Joey took just the tip of his penis into his mouth. He groaned quietly as Joey licked and sucked at the head before he opened his mouth wide and took in as much of Seto's length as he could manage without choking. Seto did his best to remain still as Joey used one hand to cover the remaining length and the other to gently fondle his balls, but he couldn't help twitching a little as Joey began moving up and down. Kaiba fisted his hands into those blond locks and urged him onwards, revelling in the sensation of that hot, wet mouth pleasuring him, something that, before today, he could never have seen happening in a million years.

Soon he was feeling the familiar tightening in his belly that signified his impending orgasm. "Joey, if you don't stop soon I'm going to...", he gasped. Joey's response was to slow down slightly, to prolong the moment as he tried to give Kaiba the best blow job that he could. He was rewarded with several long breathy moans and a tightening of Kaiba's hands in his hair. The tangy taste of pre-come and the realisation that Kaiba really was enjoying this sent a sharp jolt straight to his own cock and he couldn't wait for Kaiba to return the favour. Even as he was contemplating this, he felt Kaiba's balls tightening under his hands and Kaiba let out a long low moan as he shot his seed deeply into Joey's willing mouth. Joey swallowed every single drop then continued to lave Kaiba's now wilting penis, wanting to make sure that he hadn't missed a single drop of that pearly essence. As he finished, satisfied that he hadn't missed any, he looked up to find that Kaiba was watching him with some amusement.

"Are you enjoying yourself there?" Kaiba asked with a small smile. Joey didn't think he'd ever seen Kaiba give a genuine smile before, at least not in his direction and he found that he liked it.

"Oh yeah," he replied with some satisfaction, "you?"

"You know it." Kaiba leaned back and let out a deep breath. "Where on Earth did you learn how do to that?" he asked.

Joey smirked. "Maybe I'm just a natural," he bragged, unable to resist turning Kaiba's words back on him.

"Idiot," Kaiba said almost fondly. "I'm serious though. I don't think I've felt this relaxed in a long time. It's much more satisfying than simply fighting."

Those words were like a bath of ice cold water to Joey's libido. Wordlessly he stood, turning away from the satisfied teen on the couch. He couldn't let Kaiba see how upset he was.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba asked with sudden concern. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it all Kaiba," Joey said, continuing to keep his back to the other, "I said I didn't want to be your stress relief and I meant it." He stormed across to the door which, to his relief, opened easily under his hand. He didn't think he could have taken Kaiba's mocking if he'd had to stay. He risked a look back at Kaiba who was struggling to tuck himself back into his pants while still sitting on the couch. "Just... stay away from me, OK?"

As the door began to close, Kaiba finally made it up up from the couch. "Joey wait!" he called, but it was too late. Joey was gone. He raced to the door once he'd got his trousers fully fastened, but the lift was already well on it's way down. As he re-entered his office he briefly considered calling the receptionist to ask her to get him to stop, but he was likely to blow straight past her without seeing what she wanted. Calling security and forcing him to come back would likely destroy whatever small trust there was left. No, it would be better to let Joey leave the building for now and he could track him down later. After all, the most likely place he would run to was the Game Shop.

Where else would the mutt go when he needed someone to talk to?


	3. At The Game Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having left Kaiba Corp, Joey heads to the game shop, but Kaiba isn't far behind...

Joey Wheeler wandered forlornly down the road away from Kaiba Corp nursing what he considered to be the worst case of blue balls he'd ever experienced. Not for the first time since he'd left Kaiba's office, he wished that he hadn't run quite so quickly. Maybe Kaiba hadn't meant that last line alluding to stress relief in the way that he'd taken it. Joey shook his head, snorting even as the thought crossed his mind. Yeah, right. This was Kaiba he was thinking about here. How else could he have meant it? It wasn't like he'd said he'd liked him back when he confessed, or offered to take care of Joey's arousal in return. No, he was probably congratulating himself on getting the mutt to run so that he wouldn't have to lower himself.

He sighed, regretting that he'd probably never get to see or taste that fantastic cock again, never mind do all the other things that had been playing through his imagination over recent weeks. Just thinking about it had his balls aching all the more, but he knew that the feeling would subside before too long and relief wasn't what he needed the most right now. With that thought in mind, he pulled out his battered old cell phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said as the call was answered.

"Hey Joey. Everything alright?" Yugi asked with some concern. Joey sounded a little... off.

"Would it be OK if I came over?" Joey asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate. "I could do with... talking to someone."

"Of course Joey. You know you are welcome here any time," Yugi replied. "What's it about?"

"It's... not really something I can talk about over the phone," Joey said evasively.

"Oh." Yugi really did sound worried then. "How long until you get here?"

"I can be there in a couple of minutes," Joey said.

"OK, see you then," Yugi said, then he hung up and went to apprise his Grandpa of the situation.

True to his word, Joey arrived at the Game Shop within the two minutes and he quickly found himself ushered inside and given a hot cup of tea. Then Solomon left them to talk, knowing that they would want their privacy. Joey placed the tea on a side table then flomped into a chair and put his head into his hands, starting as Yugi touched him gently on the shoulder.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned at his friend's behaviour.

Joey was quiet for a few moments before he gathered the courage to speak. If any of his friends would be able to understand and not judge him, it was Yugi. "I'm sorry Yug'," he said, "It's just a big thing, you know?"

"Take your time Joey," Yugi said gently as he sat in the chair opposite. "You know you can tell me anything you need to."

"Thanks Yug'. I appreciate that," Joey said with some relief. He reached for his cup of tea and took a few sips as he tried to get his roiling thoughts in order. "I just came here from Kaiba Corp," Joey said as an opening to the conversation.

"Kaiba Corp?" Yugi was somewhat surprised. "Did Kaiba do something to you?"

"You could say that," Joey confirmed, "but probably not in the way you are thinking."

"How do you mean then?" Yugi was genuinely confused.

"It's hard for me to say," Joey sighed. "The thing is... I like Kaiba. Some things happened today that made me think he might like me too, but after what happened just before I left, I think I might be wrong."

"You... like Kaiba?" Yugi said, looking at Joey as if he'd grown a second head.

"Is it a problem that I like guys?" Joey asked, an almost stricken look on his face.

"No, no, not at all," Yugi waved his hands in a gesture of denial.

Joey slumped in relief," Oh thank goodness," he said.

Yugi smiled sympathetically. "What kind of friend would I be if I let this come between us? You like who you like and you can't help that, but Kaiba? You hate each other and you were always fighting."

"Well, you know what they say about it being a thin line between love and hate and all that,"Joey rationalised. "I realised I didn't hate him a few weeks ago. After that I started avoiding him."

"You know, I did notice that," Yugi mused. "So did the others, but we took it as a change for the better which is why none of us said anything. We didn't want to jinx it."

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel comfortable fighting with him once I realised that I felt... that way," Joey said. "I thought he still hated me. Well, until this afternoon anyway."

"I'm guessing that has something to do with the mark you have on your neck," Yugi observed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I got that one in the locker room after school," Joey said frankly, "but I gave Kaiba one in return when I went to his office."

Yugi sat forwards and looked at Joey expectantly. "Tell me more," he commanded.

Joey laughed, "Yugi, you can be worse for gossip than Tea sometimes."

"Hey, I just thought someone else's viewpoint might help you come to terms with what's bothering you," Yugi protested, "and even if I can't help you, just talking about it might be help enough,"

Joey smirked. "Come on Yug', you're just being nosey. Admit it."

"Well, you could say that," Yugi admitted a little shamefacedly, "but regardless, it is a valid point."

"You just keep on telling yourself that," Joey said good naturedly, but then he turned more serious as he explained everything that had happened since that afternoon, from being kept behind on his own to put the equipment away after gym class, to walking out of Kaiba's office when he made it sound like he was just there as an outlet for his stress.

Yugi listened quietly without interrupting until Joey had finished his tale. "Do you really think he was only using you as stress relief?" He asked.

"I dunno Yug'," Joey replied, "but it's not like he offered to return the favour or anything." He winced at the reminder. "Worst case of blue balls ever!"

"Maybe he was too out of it to realise?" Yugi reasoned, blushing a little at Joey's crude words. "I'm sure if you had let him know..."

"Yeah but... you know... the thing is..." Joey realised that he was prevaricating around the point and got on with it, "I wasn't exactly unaffected by we'd been doing," he said with a blush, "and I'm pretty sure that I'd have come almost as soon as he touched me. That would have been embarrassing."

"Actually I think I would have found it amazingly hot," a deep voice came from the doorway and both Yugi and Joey looked up in shock to find Kaiba leaning nonchalantly against the door-frame. Yugi's eyes widened as they flicked from the mark on Joey's neck to the mark on Kaiba's neck. To hear Joey talking about it was one thing, but to see the evidence right before him was something else entirely.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked shakily, "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Kaiba replied with some mirth in his eyes. He turned to Yugi, "Would you mind if I talked to Joey alone for a few minutes? Please." He added that last almost as an afterthought.

"Are you alright with that Joey?" Yugi asked with concern for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm OK with that," Joey said, sounding a little more certain than he felt.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Yugi said, then he got up and left, intent on talking to his Grandpa about announcing guests and not letting them eavesdrop on private conversations in future.

As the door closed, Kaiba crossed to the seat that Yugi had recently vacated and sat down. He looked across at Joey who was doing his best to avoid his gaze.

"Joey, look at me," he said gently, continuing when Joey didn't respond, "I don't know what is happening between us, but it's definitely more than simple stress relief."

Joey was flushed as he finally looked at Kaiba. "Do you mean it or are you just saying that?"

"I mean it," Kaiba said, looking at Joey intently while sporting a small blush of his own.

Joey smiled. "So, how did you know to find me here anyway?" he asked.

Ah, now this was familiar territory. "Like I said earlier, you are just that predictable," Kaiba said with a smirk, then seeing that Joey was almost certainly getting ready to bolt again, he moved across and embraced Joey where he was sitting, Joey's legs falling open, allowing Kaiba to settle between them. "Come home with me tonight," Kaiba whispered seductively into Joey's ear, making the other teen shiver.

"I don't know..." On one hand Joey really did want to go with Kaiba, but on the other hand he still wasn't one hundred percent sure that Kaiba wasn't playing some kind of sadistic game with him.

"Well, while you make up your mind," Kaiba had a predatory gleam in his eye, "I do believe that I owe you one." He smirked at Joey's pole-axed expression as he started fiddling with the opening to Joey's trousers.

"What? Wait!" Joey exclaimed, trying to bat Kaiba's hands away ineffectually. "You can't do that. Not here!"

"Why not?" Kaiba asked. "We have privacy and I'm pretty sure that it won't take long." he ran his fingers over the already rock solid erection in Joey's trousers to prove his point. "Besides, Kaibas always pay their debts.

"But..." Joey began to protest again, but was silenced as Kaiba leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"Shut up," Kaiba said as he pulled away from Joey's lips. Joey just sat there, stunned into silence as Kaiba finally succeeded in undoing his trousers, allowing his cock to spring free. "No underpants?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

Joey blushed slightly. "Well, they did get a bit soiled earlier," he said by way of explanation.

"Oh..." Kaiba's eyes widened with realisation.

"Yeah, oh," Joey said, shivering in anticipation as a hungry look came over Kaiba's face as he took in the sight of Joey's erect penis, then before he could once again attempt to voice his objections, he found himself stifling a groan as Kaiba licked him from base to tip, then he gasped out loud as Kaiba took him into his mouth. Joey arched up from the chair at the feeling of that hot, wet heat surrounding his cock and he almost shouted out loud as Kaiba suddenly swallowed him to the hilt, the sensations quickly building into more than he could stand.

Kaiba's prediction was right; he really wasn't going to last very long and he fisted his hands into Kaiba's immaculate locks, tangling them as he urged Kaiba on, desperate for the release he had been denied earlier in the day. He gave several long, low moans as Kaiba increased the pace and he soon erupted, emptying everything he had down Kaiba's waiting throat. It took several long moments for Joey to come back to himself and he finally surfaced to find Kaiba regarding him intently.

"You really are a howler, aren't you?" Kaiba said with a satisfied smirk, causing Joey to flush deeply once again. Before he could say anything in return, Kaiba had leaned forward to whisper into his ear, "Come home with me tonight."

The words had Joey shivering in anticipation. "I'm not convinced that it's the best idea in the world," he said carefully, "but..."

"Fine!" Kaiba snapped as he stood up abruptly. "I'll be going then." He turned and strode from the room.

"Kaiba, wait," Joey shouted after him, annoyed that Kaiba was running away again, but Kaiba didn't stop. Joey attempted to go after him, only to realise that he was still hanging out of his trousers. He righted himself as quickly as he could then left the room on wobbly legs, only to be surprised to run into Yugi right outside the door.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi was the very image of concern. "We heard you shout out a few minutes ago and we were concerned that Kaiba may have... done something to you."

Joey went an interesting shade of red. "It was nothing Yugi, really," he blurted, not wanting to admit that Kaiba had just given him a blow job in Yugi's living room. He looked past Yugi and down the hall. "Where is Kaiba anyway? I gotta talk to him before he leaves."

There was the sound of a car door slamming and an engine revving loudly outside that quickly disappeared into the distance. "I'm sorry Joey, he's already gone," Yugi said with some sympathy. "He just threw out a line about having repaid his debts and left."

"God damn it!" Joey exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Joey?"

"Kaiba asked me to go home with him for the night," he explained, becoming more frustrated and agitated with every word. "When I tried to give him my answer, he only listened to half of it, up to the point where I said it might not be the best idea, but before I could say that I was going to go anyway, he iced up and walked out."

"Maybe it's for the best," Yugi said carefully. "From what you've told me, things do seem to be moving rather fast."

"I dunno Yug'. I think we've been building up to this point for months. But..." Joey gave Yugi a stricken look, "he must think I rejected him. Whether I stay or not, I'm going to have to go after him to clear that much up at least."

"I guess I can understand that," Yugi said as he walked with Joey to the front door. "Just... be careful, OK?"

"Thanks Yug'," Joey said as he hugged his friend quickly. "You... will keep this between us for now, won't you?"

"Of course," Yugi said with a smile. "What you tell and to whom is completely up to you."

"Thanks again Yug'," Joey said with some relief. "Don't wait up!" he called over his shoulder as he left.

"Good luck Joey," Yugi called out. He wasn't stupid and he had a pretty good idea as to what had really happened between Joey and Kaiba in his living room, but he wasn't going to say anything right now as Joey was stressed enough already. Maybe later, if everything worked out, he could rib him over it a bit, he thought, smiling a little as he thought about how flustered Joey would be. Still, he really hoped that Joey knew what he was doing, but all he could do now was be there for him whatever happened. After all, what were friends for?


	4. To The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kaiba has left Joey at the Game Shop, Joey treks across town to confront him. Will they finally manage to sort things out? Final chapter.

Joey Wheeler cursed his luck as he jogged towards the Kaiba mansion. It was a good half hour's jog from Yugi's at the best of times, but about ten minutes out from the Game Shop it had started raining and he'd quickly taken shelter under a convenient awning. However, after a few minutes of sheltering there he'd come to the conclusion that the rain was almost certainly going to be in for the night, so he didn't hesitate to head out towards the Kaiba Mansion once again, despite the way back to the Game Shop being quicker and more sheltered.

Just over twenty minutes later found him stood outside the forbidding gates at the entrance to the Kaiba estate, dripping wet and quite chilled. He hesitated over pressing the button on the intercom for a few moments, then pressed it anyway as he reasoned that he'd come this far – in the pouring rain no less. Surely Kaiba would appreciate that much and hear him out at least. A few more moments passed until his call was answered.

"Joey?" Mokuba's shocked voice came over the intercom. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to your brother," Joey said, quickly coming to the conclusion that there must be a camera somewhere nearby, enabling Mokuba to see who was at the gate. "He is here isn't he?" Joey realised he was going to look like an idiot - and get a hell of a lot wetter - if Kaiba had gone back to his office at Kaiba Corp.

"Yes, he's here," Mokuba said slowly, causing Joey to breathe a sigh of relief. "But he's gone to his room and shut himself in."

"Damn," Joey muttered, frustrated but not ready to leave just yet, "Do you think I could come in and try to talk to him anyway?"

"I... don't know," Mokuba said uncertainly, "I'm not sure that..."

"Look, Mokuba," Joey interrupted, "You know me and Kaiba have never got on." 'Until today,' he added silently. "Do you really think I'd come out here and ask to see him if it wasn't really important?" He shivered as water dripped from his hair and ran down his back. "And it's kinda wet out here you know..."

"Oh! Sorry," Mokuba said a little contritely, "I'll let you in." A buzzer sounded and the gates began to swing open.

"Thanks Mokuba, see you in a mo," Joey said with some relief at having made it over the first hurdle. He entered through the now open gates and began jogging towards the large house, approaching the front door to find that Mokuba was already waiting for him.

"Hey there Joey," Mokuba greeted him as he ran up to the door. "You look like a drowned rat!" he observed, handing Joey a towel as he passed through the door.

Joey panted as he entered the hallway, dripping all over the floor even as he dried his hair off. "Better than being a wet dog I guess," he quipped with a derisory chuckle.

Once Mokuba had closed and locked the door, he turned and pinned Joey with a glare. "Now, I'm guessing that you know exactly why Seto has locked himself in his room so spill," he commanded, every inch a Kaiba.

Joey stopped rubbing at his hair and turned a look of consternation onto the young Kaiba. "It really isn't for me to say," he evaded. He knew better than to tread on Kaiba's toes when it came to the care of his little brother and if Kaiba hadn't said anything to Mokuba, then he certainly wasn't about to.

"Damn it Joey, I'm worried about him," Mokuba pleaded. "He only shuts himself away like this when he's really upset about something. It could be days before he comes out of there!"

Joey blanched at the thought of Kaiba shutting himself away for days, although he did suspect that Mokuba was exaggerating a bit. "Well if he were to listen to the whole sentence instead of only half of it..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing." Joey replied as he flushed with embarrassment. "Look, Mokuba, me and your brother had a... misunderstanding earlier. That's probably why he's upset." Joey held up his hands as Mokuba was about to demand that Joey tell him everything. "I really can't say any more than that, but if you let me try to talk to him..."

"But how do I know that you won't just upset him even more?" Mokuba pointed out.

"I can't guarantee that I won't upset him," Joey admitted, "but if we can clear up this misunderstanding he'll be a lot happier." he stated that last more confidently than he felt. Dealing with Kaiba could be a minefield at the best of times, let alone when he was upset.

"Fine," Mokuba said frustration evident in his voice, "follow me." Joey dropped the now damp towel onto a convenient chair as he complied and followed the black haired boy deeper into the mansion. Soon he stopped a few feet away from a large door. "This is Seto's room, so I guess I'll leave you to it." He turned a steely glare onto Joey, "Just... don't make it any worse," he warned.

"I'll do my best," Joey replied, taking in the sight of the heavy wooden door with some trepidation.

"Good luck," Mokuba said encouragingly, then he turned to leave Joey to try and talk to Seto.

Joey waited a few moments, then crept back the way he'd come in order to make sure that Mokuba wasn't simply hiding around a corner in order to eavesdrop. He held no illusions that Mokuba couldn't listen in if he really wanted to, but he was satisfied that he'd done what little he could to ensure that he wouldn't be overheard and he hoped that Kaiba would appreciate that in the event that the kid did listen in. Finally he crept back to Kaiba's door and prepared to knock.

\--------------  
Seto Kaiba rubbed at his temples for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. He just could not find his concentration this evening after everything that had happened since that afternoon. Why the hell had Wheeler rejected him like that? Well, maybe he hadn't been about to reject him, he hadn't let him finish what he was saying after all, but what else could he possibly have to say? This was Wheeler, the boy that he'd called mutt and loser almost ever since he had met him. Of course he would reject him.

Kaiba looked at the door as he heard hushed and muffled voices in the corridor outside his room, only to face a pang of disappointment as the voices went away. What was he thinking, wishing that the mutt would come after him like he had earlier. After all, Joey had rejected him hadn't he?

That brought to mind how Wheeler had confessed that he liked him and then given him the best blow job he'd ever experienced. That made him think of the possibility that Joey hadn't been about to reject him after all. Maybe he should have stayed and let him finish what he was about to say. But it was too late now. He'd run, like a coward. Kaiba slammed his laptop shut and was ready to throw it across the room in frustration and disgust at himself and the loss of control that had ultimately led him to this state when there was a timid knock at the door, followed by a firmer one when he didn't answer.

"Kaiba, you in there?" Seto's hope flared as Joey's voice drifted through the thick wooden door. There was silence for a moment as he still couldn't bring himself to answer, then he heard Joey continue, "Well your brother says you're in there, so..."

Kaiba paled slightly as he thought about his brother. He'd swept up to his room as soon as he'd got home without even acknowledging Mokuba and he knew that the boy must be worried about him. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't even have contemplated letting Joey in otherwise. Of course then there was the issue of just what Joey had said to Mokuba to convince him to let him in. But there was no help for it now; he'd just have to talk to Mokuba later.

"Damn it Kaiba," Joey's voice made Kaiba jump as he punctuated it with what sounded like a fist on the door. "You asked me a question then didn't wait for the full answer. I know I said that it probably wasn't the best idea in the world to come home with you but I was going to add that I wasn't exactly known for doing the sensible thing and I was going to come with you anyway, you ass!" He sighed again, "Now I've had to run all the way across town and you won't even talk to me." Joey went silent as he waited in vain for Kaiba to answer. "Come on Kaiba, we've been running from each other all afternoon on the flimsiest of excuses and I don't know about you, but I've had it with that."

Kaiba's heart lurched as those words sank in. Joey had had enough. He was going to go away and leave him...

"Fine," Joey's tired voice came through the door once more indicating a sense of defeat, "I'm not running away this time, but I'm cold and wet and I'm going to have to get home so I can change before I come down with something, so I guess I'll see you around."

Kaiba snapped out of his pity party with those words. Joey was going to leave, but he didn't want to go and he was wet? Kaiba looked at the window, noting that yes, the rain was pouring down outside. If he'd run across town, of course he'd be wet. He knew that he couldn't let Joey leave in that state, so he flew to the door, opening it quietly, seeing that not only was Joey very wet, just like he'd said, but that he really was going to leave.

"Running away again?" Kaiba said just as Joey reached the end of the corridor.

Joey spun round, eyes sparking, "You're a fine one to talk!" he exclaimed, stalking back towards Kaiba. "You've run more times than I have."

"Technically, you started running first when you started avoiding me," Kaiba pointed out, "But I'm glad that you did, otherwise we'd probably still be fighting." He smirked, "I do believe that makes us even."

Joey was about to argue again, but given the situation he decided that it would probably be for the best if he just let it go. "So... what now?"

Kaiba closed the distance between them and enveloped Joey into a hug, only to let him go and step back. "Damn it Joey, you're soaked to the skin!"

"Well, if someone had listened to me instead of running off, I wouldn't be," Joey pointed out, then he sneezed.

"Come on," Kaiba grabbed Joey's hand and dragged him into his room. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a chill," he said looking at Joey critically. "In fact I think you should take a shower and get warmed up. You look frozen."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Joey said, shivering slightly as he gave a sidelong look to Kaiba. "You thinking of joining me?"

Kaiba gave Joey a regretful look. "As much as I'd like to, I really should go and talk to Mokuba."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Joey conceded, trying not to look either relieved or disappointed. "The kid did look kind of worried."

Kaiba pinned Joey with a sharp look. "What did you say to him?" he demanded.

"Nothing really," Joey replied a little defensively. "I only said that we'd had a misunderstanding. Besides, I wasn't sure that there was anything to tell, not that I would presume to tell your brother if there was."

"So... is there anything to tell?" Kaiba asked, refusing, at this point, to assume anything.

"There is if you want there to be," Joey said. "I know we've done everything the wrong way round and I'm not daft enough to think that everything will be sunshine and rainbows, but I'd like to try and work things out and see where they go." He looked at Kaiba with a touch of uncertainty. You?"

"I think I'd like that." Kaiba stepped forward again and made to embrace Joey, only to stop as he remembered that he was still soaking wet. Instead he placed a hand on Joey's chilled cheek and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. "Go and take your shower, we can talk later," he said, indicating the door that led to the bathroom. "You will still be here when I get back?"

"Yeah," Joey confirmed with a smile. "I'm not running away any more, remember?"

"Good," Kaiba said with satisfaction. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't rush on my account," Joey replied. With that, he turned and walked into the bathroom and Kaiba left to find Mokuba.

\-------------  
Half an hour later found Joey much cleaner and considerably warmer. He'd taken his time in Kaiba's luxurious bathroom, enjoying the seemingly never ending stream of hot water and expensive bathing products, although he did use those sparingly. Afterwards, as he dried himself on one of Kaiba's massive fluffy towels, he found himself wondering what he was going to wear. His clothing lay sodden on the floor, completely unsuitable and he didn't fancy rifling through the wardrobes and drawers in Kaiba's room without his permission as, despite the events of the day, he knew that they were a long way from being so casual with each other. As he worried over the problem, his eyes alighted on what he assumed was Kaiba's robe, hung on the back of the bathroom door. He picked it off the hook with a little uncertainty, then shrugged as he decided that his only other option would be to walk around naked, definitely making wearing Kaiba's robe the lesser of two evils.

As he slipped the robe on he shuddered with pleasure. It was so soft that he fancied that it was like wearing a cloud and even better, it smelled faintly of Kaiba. He couldn't help but smirk, however, as he noticed the KC logo stitched onto the garment. He snorted as he wondered if Kaiba had that logo stitched onto his underpants. He hadn't even thought about it earlier on when he'd blown Kaiba in his office, but maybe he would get to find out later.

He hung his sodden clothes over the side of the bath, not really knowing what else to do with them and not wanting to leave them in a soggy pile on the floor, then left the bathroom and walked back into Kaiba's room. Once again he found himself uncertain as to what he should do. Kaiba hadn't given him any clues and he didn't think it was a good idea to walk around the mansion in Kaiba's robe lest the staff draw more of a conclusion than Kaiba would want them to. Not that he'd seen any staff, but he didn't want to take that risk. He also didn't want to disturb Kaiba's time with his brother, especially as he wasn't sure what Kaiba was going to tell him. Turning up in a bathrobe may not go down all that well depending on the circumstances.

Sighing again as he decided that the best course of action would be to stay put, he walked over to Kaiba's massive bed and sat down on the edge. Shortly he was lulled by the sheer comfort of the soft bed and he lay down, closing his eyes as thoughts raced through his mind.

Why hadn't Kaiba given him something to wear? A couple of answers came quickly to mind. The first being that it was a way to keep him here; to ensure that he didn't run away again. Not that Joey was going to run anyway. After all, he was the one that had originally said that they'd been running all afternoon and it had to stop. The other reason was that Kaiba simply hadn't thought about it, or that he'd expected to be back before Joey had finished.

Then he thought about what Kaiba might be expecting once he came back to his room. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous; after all, he'd never done anything like this before. Yeah, he'd fooled around a little, who hadn't? Not that he'd gone any further than kissing and the occasional grope, but he'd done plenty of 'research' on how things worked on the school's computers without getting caught. That research had come in handy today, a day that had already had a number of firsts in it and it had only been a few hours since things had come to a head in the locker room.

Thinking about things in those terms brought on a sudden attack of nerves and he shot up from the bed and began pacing the room. Maybe Yugi had been right and things were moving too fast. But then again, if he'd stayed at the game shop and left things alone, he was pretty sure that Kaiba would have completely iced up and that would have been the end of that. The guy could be as stubborn as a mule once he'd made up his mind about something.

He lay back down on the bed, facing what he thought may be Kaiba's side. That was another thing. Kaiba had started calling him Joey, so why hadn't he started using Kaiba's given name? After a moment's consideration he came to the conclusion that it was a barrier he was keeping up in the event that Kaiba was going to pull the rug out from under him, but while Kaiba may have accepted a blow job and then blown Joey off, there was no way that he would return the favour if that was what he had planned.

He mentally shrugged as he felt himself drifting off towards sleep. He'd just have to take the chance and trust Kaiba. Relationships were supposed to be built on trust after all...

xoxoxoxoxox

A short while later, Seto was finally making his way back to his room and, hopefully, Joey. He'd talked to Mokuba for quite a while and had been surprised to find that Mokuba was more than accepting of Joey. In fact he was quite glad that Seto had finally admitted that he liked Joey and he couldn't help but shake his head at the thought that his little brother had known better than he had all along.

Mokuba had suggested that he should go and stay at Yugi's for the night, so that Seto and Joey would have time to 'talk'. Seto had given Mokuba a funny look at the tone he'd put on that final word, but had taken him up on his suggestion, calling Yugi and arranging things to his satisfaction. Of course, he'd had to put up with Yugi telling him that he'd better not hurt Joey, but he'd reassured Yugi then sent Mokuba off in the limo.

Unfortunately, just as he'd been making his way back to his room after seeing Mokuba off, he'd become sidetracked by his personal mobile phone, some moron that worked for him having made some stupid error that he'd felt the need to bother him with instead of fixing it himself. He'd ripped the guy a new one, telling him exactly what would happen to him if he didn't manage to fix the problem without disturbing him at home again, but it had taken longer than he would have liked and he hoped that Joey was still there and that he would forgive him for the delay.

Soon he was stood outside his room, and his heart dropped as he was unable to hear any noises from the inside. He should have known that Joey wouldn't want to wait for so long and it was a dispirited Seto that opened the door to his room, only to stop short as he took in the sight of the blond wearing his robe and lying on his bed. He wasn't surprised that Joey hadn't been able to resist the large, comfortable bed, one of the few comforts that Kaiba allowed himself. Most of his life was spent in uncomfortable chairs and restrictive clothing and most people would assume that the stiff, unbending CEO of Kaiba Corp would have a firm bed, but he found a soft, springy bed extremely comforting and an aid to the sleep that he needed.

Closing the door carefully behind him, he finally stepped away from it and crossed quietly to the bed, not wanting to disturb the occupant just yet. Joey looked extremely peaceful and innocent in his sleep and Kaiba stood there silently for several minutes, committing the sight to memory in case he never got to see Joey like that again. He did wonder at the mutt's presumptuousness in wearing his robe, but he mentally face-palmed as he quickly realised that he'd neglected to leave Joey anything to wear and he appreciated that Joey hadn't rifled though his drawers and closets in search of suitable attire. Not that he'd have minded seeing Joey completely naked. He gasped as he suddenly had a vision of Joey naked, beneath him on his bed and writhing with pleasure. The vision hit him so hard that he had to sit down with a thump, disturbing Joey as he did so.

Joey blinked awake as he felt the bed lurch beside him. "Oh, hey Seto," he said, coming fully awake as he realised that Seto was staring at him. He made to sit up. "What is it?"

"You called me by my given name..." Seto said slowly.

"Uh... Is that a bad thing?" Joey asked, turning slightly paler.

"No, not at all," Kaiba said with a small smile. "I've been calling you Joey pretty much since you were in my office earlier, so it's only fair."

"Oh good," Joey said, flopping back with some relief. "So... how's Mokuba?" He had to ask. Better to know now if the kid was upset so that he could leave before things became too intense.

"He's fine," Seto said. "In fact he says that he knew that something was going on before I did."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Joey said. "That is one clever kid."

"He's gone to stay with Yugi for the night," Kaiba informed Joey, who was stunned by the news.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was Mokuba's idea, but I liked the thought of having you all to myself," Seto said, giving Joey a possessive look, "without the risk of interruptions."

Joey suddenly had a thought. "Shit, I should have called Yugi to let him know I'm alright. Was Yugi OK?"

"Yugi's fine. Warned me not to hurt you actually," Seto said, then hummed in appreciation as he leaned over Joey. "But less about Yugi," he said, kissing Joey softly, "more about you and why you are wearing my personal robe."

"Not like I had a lot of choice," Joey gasped as Seto pulled the collar of the robe to one side and latched onto his neck again, nibbling up and down from shoulder to earlobe. "I couldn't very well sit and wait for you naked."

"I wouldn't have minded," Seto breathed into Joey's ear, causing Joey to give an involuntary shudder.

"Seto, what're you doing?" Joey gasped again as Seto kissed his way down his neck and partway down his chest.

"I think that's pretty obvious," Seto replied as he gave Joey a smouldering look that took his breath away. "You look so sexy, wearing my robe and lying on my bed. I want to..." He lowered his head and nibbled on a dusky nipple, teasing the nub into hardness with his teeth.

Joey groaned aloud and his cock fully hardened at the naked want in Seto's voice and the sensations that were coursing through him as Seto continued to tease at the sensitive nub. But as much as he wanted to continue there was one more question that he needed the answer to before he could fully let go. "Seto... this is... more than just sex to you isn't it?" He hoped that he'd managed to keep most of the insecurity out of his voice. "You're not going to run away or throw me out once we're done?"

Seto looked sharply at Joey, "Where on earth did you get that idea?" he said. "I thought we'd agreed to see if things could work between us. You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"God no, it's just that..." Joey gulped, "every time we've seen each other today..."

"I understand," Seto said, leaning forward to kiss Joey. "I promise that I won't kick you out or run away, but if you're worried about it we can stop," he offered.

Joey sagged with relief as he saw the sincerity in Seto's eyes, only to frown with confusion as Seto began to move away. Joey quickly surmised that Seto had taken his relief the wrong way, so he reached out and pulled him firmly back.

"I thought you wanted to stop," Seto said, looking at Joey with a little confusion.

Joey smiled, "There you go, jumping to conclusions again," he said "I don't want to stop. Not now." He deliberately brushed his covered arousal against Seto to illustrate his point. "The offer to stop was more than enough to convince me, so," he gave Seto a mischievous look, "What do you say we work some of this stress out of our systems?"

"Hmm, Sounds good to me," Seto said with a smile as he began fiddling with the knot of the robe that Joey was wearing. Soon enough he had it open and his mouth went dry as he took in the sight of the blond sprawled across the bed, completely exposed and very obviously aroused.

"Enjoying the view?" Joey asked playfully after Seto had stared at him for several moments.

"Oh yes," Seto said huskily, unable to move as he continued to gaze at Joey, committing everything to memory. He only came back to himself as Joey lost patience sitting up and pushing him back onto the bed. Joey then straddled him, leaning forwards and attacking his shirt buttons with fervour. The sight of Joey hovering over him, robe hanging open, giving him a perfect view of his arousal was too much and Joey let out a hiss as Seto, unable to resist, reached out to caress his cock and balls.

Joey, however, did not stray from his task and he soon had Seto's shirt open, exposing his pale and creamy skin. He began gently running his fingers over the soft skin, eliciting a sensual shiver, then he pierced Seto with a smouldering look, slowly leaning forwards to lick gently over a taut nipple. The sensations were overloading Seto's brain, causing him to groan out loud and fist his hands into the bed-covers. "You're very sensitive, aren't you Seto," Joey said with a smirk as he bent back to his task, nipping and licking at each nipple in turn until Seto was practically writhing beneath him. He slowly kissed his way down Seto's torso, Seto gasping and bucking as Joey pushed his tongue into his belly button divot, then Joey gently pulled at the hairs of Seto's 'happy trail' with his teeth. But then he could go no lower as Seto's trousers were in the way.

"Hmm, you're still overdressed lover," Joey said as he sat up and began working at Seto's belt, soon having it undone. Moving quickly he divested Seto of his trousers and underwear, (yes, they did have the KC logo on them, he noted with some amusement,) then raked his eyes over Seto's nearly naked form before finally shedding the robe and crawling back up over him. To his surprise, he found himself flipped onto his back, with Seto looming over him and he let out a gasp at the intensity in Seto's eyes. It crossed his mind that he should be annoyed, especially if Kaiba was presuming that he would be on top all the time, but he was to be surprised by Seto's next words.

"You can be on top next time if that's what you want," Kaiba all but growled. "This time I want to see how loud I can make you howl."

"I'll hold you to that," Joey said as he pulled Kaiba down on top of him. They both groaned at the feeling of skin on skin contact and Seto wasted no time in kissing Joey passionately, slipping his tongue sensuously against Joey's own as their arousals brushed together with delicious friction.

"How far do you want to go?" Seto asked breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

Joey was touched that Seto would ask and not just assume that he would go all the way. "I'll go as far as you want to," he said, giving Seto a look that showed his sincerity and need.

Seto shuddered as his cock gave an almighty twitch in response to Joey's words, then he reached into the bedside cabinet and brought out a small bottle of lube. Joey looked at the bottle with some trepidation, the enormity of what they were about to do hitting him for the first time.

Seto noticed Joey's sudden reticence and sought to reassure his soon to be lover. "We don't have to go this far if you don't want..."

Joey put a finger to Seto's lips. "I want to," he said, sincerity and trust blazing from his golden eyes. Yes, he was a little worried about what was to come, but he had to trust Seto.

"I'll take good care of you," Seto said with just as much sincerity, "I'll do my best to make it good, I promise."

Joey nodded, shivering with anticipation as he settled back to let Seto do as he would. Seto lubed his fingers and reached down to run a finger around Joey's entrance, watching his expression carefully as he slowly slipped the first finger inside.

Joey did his best to relax, knowing that things would go badly if he tensed up, but this didn't feel too bad. It was strange, but not bad. He took a deep breath and forced himself to lie still as Kaiba gently worked his finger in and out of his hole.

"You ok," Seto asked.

"Not... too bad," Joey said uncertainly. "It just feels a little odd that's all."

"As long as it doesn't hurt," Seto said as he prepared to push the second finger home. "Ready?" he asked. As Joey nodded he began to slowly insert the second finger.

Joey breathed out slowly. That... wasn't so bad. He was starting to feel a little better about this. Yeah, he knew there was a little way to go yet, but Seto hadn't hurt him so far.

Seto murmured something that didn't register with Joey, being so focused on the strange, but not unpleasurable sensation of having something inserted into his anus, but as Seto pushed the third finger into him, he couldn't help but let out a pained groan.

Seto leaned in to kiss Joey in an effort to take his mind off the discomfort until he could find the spot that would make everything feel better. He hoped it wouldn't take him too long as Joey continued to whine with distress, even as Seto did his best to distract him.

Joey was about to tell Seto to stop, that he couldn't do this when Seto did something that made all his nerves light up and he let out a loud howling moan. "Oh God, Seto, do that again!" he pleaded.

Seto smirked, relieved. "With pleasure," he said as he proceeded to make Joey howl over and over again. Once Joey was reduced to a gasping heap on the bed, Seto removed his fingers and Joey gave a needy whine. "Patience," he said as he lubed his own erection in preparation to take the panting boy beneath him, "I'll make you howl louder yet." He settled in between Joey's thighs and raised him up into position to be taken, gritting his teeth as his cock head nudged against the softened and lubed ring of muscle. He wanted to be inside Joey's welcoming heat right now, but knew that he had to take this slowly lest he cause Joey pain. "Ready?" he asked, not wanting to take Joey without warning.

"Yes, Seto... please..." Joey gasped then let out a groan as Seto began to push inside him, stretching him even further than he had been before.

"Oh Joey, you are so... tight" Seto ground out lowly, the incredible feeling of sinking inside making it hard to think coherently. He continued to push into Joey agonisingly slowly taking into account the slightly pained look on his face, being ready to stop the moment Joey said so, even if it were to kill him to comply. But soon enough he was all the way in, balls deep in that incredible heat and he held himself still, restraining the instinct to thrust as he buried his face into Joey's neck, breathing harshly.

Joey, for his part, did his best to relax, knowing that if he tensed up now that he would cause pain for both of them. He hadn't expected it to be this uncomfortable. It didn't really hurt all that much, the sensation being more of a burning soreness than actual pain, but it wasn't exactly feeling good right now and he had to force himself to relax.

As Seto buried his face into his neck, Joey realised that he was holding himself back with an amazing force of will and his trust and respect for Seto went up a notch. Thinking back to how uncomfortable he'd felt with just three fingers inserted and how it had felt so much better after Seto had found that spot, he came to the conclusion that things would likely not start to feel good until there was some movement involved so he shifted his hips slightly, causing Seto to give a sharp intake of breath.

Seto moved so that he could look into Joey's eyes. "If you do that again, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself, he said, an almost desperate look in his eyes. To answer that, Joey put his arms around Seto, pulling him in for a toe-curling kiss. He twitched his hips again, with a little more force this time, giving Seto a clear signal that he should carry on and Seto almost sagged with relief, kissing him back in earnest as he began to slowly move, being careful not to cause Joey any more discomfort.

Joey placed his hands on Seto's shoulders, wondering that Seto had become so caught up that he'd neglected to remove his shirt, then promptly forgot all about it when Seto changed his angle slightly, hitting his prostate dead on. Joey gave out a loud, howling cry and surged up against him, gasping at the aftershocks of the sensations running through his nerve endings.

"Found it," Seto said smugly as he continued to thrust at that angle, striking Joey's prostate with almost every stroke, over and over again, driving the blond beneath him into a frenzy. Seto was grateful that they had already had two orgasms that afternoon otherwise he was sure that this would have been over already and he wanted it to last. Even with that in mind he knew that it wasn't going to take overly long and he turned his attention to Joey's pleasure, intent on making sure that Joey achieved his release before Seto succumbed to his own climax.

Joey clutched hard at Seto, digging his fingers into his shoulders as Seto continued to brush over his prostate, groaning with every jolt to his nerves. He also knew that he wouldn't last for long, but that didn't stop him from reaching in between them and grasping his twitching erection and pumping it in time to Seto's thrusts. Almost before he could register it, he was racing towards the precipice, moaning Seto's name as his orgasm fast approached.

Seto took in the erotic sight of Joey pleasuring himself with a groan and, knowing that Joey was reaching the end of his endurance, ground hard against him several times, eliciting the loudest howl yet as Joey emptied himself all over his hand and stomach. Suddenly, the feeling of Joey's walls constricting against his straining and twitching cock was too much to take and, with a loud groan he coated Joey's walls with his seed, afterwards collapsing, spent, onto Joey's chest.

"Told you I'd make you howl," Seto said with a smirk, even as he panted with exertion.

"Yeah, you did," Joey gasped in return. "God, that was amazing."

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself," Seto replied earning a half hearted swat from Joey who grumbled the word "ass" under his breath. Seto replied to that by raising himself up to give Joey a kiss, finally slipping free from his body as he did so. "Are you feeling alright?" Seto asked with concern as Joey gave a wince.

"Only like I just had a log shoved up my ass," Joey said, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

"A bath might help that," Seto offered helpfully.

"But I don't want to move," Joey almost whined.

"That's OK, you don't have to," Seto said gently, leaning over and kissing Joey softly before getting up from the bed and finally shucking off his now wrinkled shirt. He looked at the garment for a moment, then shrugged and used it to clean up the exhausted blond on the bed before half heartedly wiping at himself. Once he was done, he threw the shirt into a corner, resolving to dispose of it in the morning, then returned to the bed, pulling a quilt over the both of them.

"Hey Seto?" Joey said sleepily as he snuggled into the decadently soft bed, "you know when we were in your office earlier?"

"Yes?" Seto replied, wondering what Joey was going to say.

"Well, I was only in your office for about 20 minutes all told. You told me that the door was on a thirty minute timer," Joey pointed out, "So... what was all that about?"

"I was bluffing," Seto said. "I'd actually unlocked the door before I got up from my desk."

"So, I could have left at any time?" Joey was surprised.

"Yes," Seto confirmed. "I would not have kept you there if you had really wanted to leave."

"Thanks Seto, that really means a lot," Joey said, "but... what if I had tried the door again?"

"I was taking a gamble," Seto said. "I was pretty sure that you wouldn't try the door again, taking me at my word. But if you had, I'm pretty sure that would have given you pause enough for me to convince you to stay."

Joey thought about what his reaction would have been and was forced to come to the conclusion that Kaiba was probably right. "I don't know whether to be impressed or freaked out," he said frankly.

Kaiba pulled Joey close, "Don't feel creeped out," he said in a reassuring tone of voice. "In my line of work it's important to be able to read people and predict what they might do, not that it's worked out every time with regards to you today." He gave a depreciative smile, "There were a couple of occasions I let my emotions get the better of me."

Joey stretched up and gave Seto a peck on the lips. "OK, that's fair enough," he said, then settled back down on his side of the bed and, after giving an expansive yawn, drifted off into sleep.

Seto watched Joey sleeping for a while, marvelling at the changes the day had brought before he too succumbed to the lull of sleep.

There were a lot of issues that they would have to work through in the cold light of day, but one thing was for sure.

Neither of them would run away again.


End file.
